<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Series Finale by westviewpeter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930787">The Series Finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westviewpeter/pseuds/westviewpeter'>westviewpeter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Gen, peter is not ralph bohner, we get the interactions we deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westviewpeter/pseuds/westviewpeter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fix it fic for the WandaVision season finale because Ralph Bohner can suck my ass</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Peter Maximoff &amp; monica rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica watched as Agnes guided Wanda away from her. She felt bad for Wanda, she really did. The pain in Wanda's voice resonated in Monica, familiar. She heard it every time she talked about her mother. Monica was hoping she could use that to get to Wanda, but every time she gets close enough, Wanda pushes her away. Monica started to feel hopeless, right when she thought she had a second chance. </p><p>"Okay Monica," she whispered to herself. "Focus on the bright side. Think."</p><p>First, she has <em>superpowers</em>. Monica's inner child can't help but jump up and down in joy. She felt powerful, confident. <em>Hayward got nothin' on me,</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>Second, she actually entered the hex (which gave her the superpowers). That's a <em>huge</em> step in the right direction, especially with her not being brainwashed this time. Okay, Wanda may be a lost cause for now, but she can focus on finding other people like Vision and maybe Wanda's "brother". </p><p>Monica thought back to the hex expansion. It must've taken Darcy. Is she alright? She's probably brainwashed too, along with the rest of the S.W.O.R.D. agents that got sucked in. Monica would go venture off to find her, but the base would be at the edge of town. Too far.</p><p>Looking around, Monica realized there was no one outside. The area seemed suspiciously quiet, no neighbors walking around, no kids, not even the mailman. Where does Monica even start if there's no one around? Her eyes landed back on Agnes' house. Agnes has been the one to interact with Wanda the most in the episodes. Either Wanda is controlling her to be a friend and distract her from reality, or the nosy neighbor has a secret of her own. Monica remembered that her team had identified everyone except Agnes, and she chose to go with the latter.</p><p>Monica headed towards Agnes' house. She looked around to see if anyone was watching even though she knew no one was, she couldn't help herself. Monica tried the front door. Locked. If Agnes wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be, Monica didn't want to get on her bad side. </p><p>Monica went around the house looking for a back door or open window. All the windows were covered by shades, so peeking inside was out of the question. Then she approached an old fashion wooden cellar. Aha!</p><p>Monica went around and pulled open the doors. What she saw inside made her stomach drop. Black vines covered the walls of the stairwell and they were covered with this bright purple energy, like magic. Last time Monica checked, Wanda's powers were red.</p><p>Wanda is definitely in trouble.</p><p>She was debating to go down when-</p><p>"Snooper's gonna snoop."</p><p>Monica gasped and jumped, bringing her face to face with Pietro Maximoff. He was wearing this purple tie-dye shirt with a blue jacket and blue beanie covering his silver hair. Before Monica could register why Pietro was there or what to do, she was lifted off her feet and was suddenly inside an attic, with a slanted roof and posters covering the walls. Dizziness and nausea slipped over her as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>"What... what did you do," Monica asked, disoriented.</p><p>Pietro just went over to the couch and grabbed a guitar covered in stickers. He strummed an out of tune chord and smirked at Monica.</p><p>Monica rolled her eyes. Feeling a bit better, she went to the window and pulled aside the beaded curtains. What she saw shocked her.</p><p>Agnes was dressed head to toe in some witches dress, purple magic flowing from her. Wanda was standing opposite to her, hands glowing red. It looked like they were fighting, but Agnes started to fly up and Wanda followed. Based on the view, it looked like the attic Monica was in was <em>Agnes'</em> attic.</p><p>"Wanda! Wanda!" Monica tried to shout from inside, but it was no use. They were both gone, fighting up in the red storm cloud brewing above Westview.</p><p>Monica looked back at Pietro who was focused on his guitar. She decided not to hesitate and ran towards the stairs, but Pietro appeared right in front if her.</p><p>"Hm," Pietro smirked. He tapped her chest and she went flying back onto an arm chair across the room, the wind knocked out of her. What was this guy's problem?</p><p>"Uuhhhnnngg," Monica groaned, trying to sit up. Pietro zoomed over to a bar and started putting fruits and vegetables in a smoothie mixer.</p><p>Ugh, who was this guy? He can't be Wanda's actual brother, he looks nothing like him, not to mention he's dead and halfway across the world. A thought occurred to Monica, but she wasn't sure how she could prove it.</p><p>"What is this place?" Monica asked, hoping to get more out of him.</p><p>"This is my man-cave," Pietro said. "A place to chillax, y'know, when the missus is stirring up trouble." He took the blended smoothie and went to get a cup.</p><p>Monica noticed papers littered on the coffee table. Wait, not just papers, <em>mail</em>. Monica grabbed a bill and looked for a name.</p><p>Ralph.</p><p>"You a fan of Stephen Seagal?" Pietro asked.</p><p>She looked for more papers and found an embarrassing headshot with his full name below it.</p><p>"Agnes doesn't live here, You do," Monica said. She looked up at Ralph, who clumsily dropped something at the bar. "You're Ralph... Bohner?"</p><p>Ralph looked at Monica and smirked. "Boner, heh."</p><p>Monica's theory was right, Agnes has to be controlling him. That's why she's trapped in the house. But how?</p><p>"How is she controlling you," she asked to herself. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked towards Ralph, who decided to put up his fists as if he's a boxer.</p><p>"You wanna tussle again?" Ralph kept bouncing around while Monica just stood still, not believing how ridiculous this guys was. She saw an opening and grabbed his arm, flipped him over, and pinned him to the floor with her knee.</p><p>"Me-yow, she's feisty!" Ralph grinned.</p><p>Now that he's under Monica's control, she can find out what's going on. Using her powers, she looked Ralph over to see if there's any weird energy frequency emitting from anything. His necklace glowed bright purple, and Monica snatched it from his neck. As soon as the necklace was off, Ralph's entire mood changed. His eyes widened and he started to freak out.</p><p>"What the- please don't hurt me! I- I don't know what's happening!" Ralph put his hands up as a sign of surrender.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ralph," said Monica.</p><p>"Wh.. Ralph? Who's Ralph? Please get off me, my chest hurts."</p><p>Monica let Ralph go and got to her feet. She quickly grabbed his headshot from the table and held it up.</p><p>"You're Ralph, you've been under control." Ralph took the headshot out of Monica's hand and looked at it, confused. "What do your remember?"</p><p>"What the... I'm not Ralph, my name is Peter. I don't..." he looked around the room, his breathing getting faster. "Where am I? What-" he looked down at himself. "What am I wearing?"</p><p>Before Monica could say anything, Ralph (or Peter, Monica doesn't even know anymore), sped off and came back a second later wearing a completely different outfit. He had on black skinny jeans and a Duran Duran t-shirt with a black leather jacket. His beanie was gone revealing his messy silver hair.</p><p>"Whew, much better. That outfit was hideous."</p><p>Monica was even more confused now. "Okay, hold on. What do you mean your name is Peter?"</p><p>The way Peter spoke now was fast, like his mouth couldn't keep up with his thoughts. "What do you mean what do I mean my name's Peter, that's my name. Peter Maximoff."</p><p>"Maximoff?" Monica was beyond confused now. "So you <em>are</em> Wanda's brother? We only thought she had <em>one</em> brother with superspeed."</p><p>"Who's Wanda? Listen lady, I don't know who you are, or where I am, but I gotta get back to the X-Men, because they're the only ones who will know what's going on."</p><p>"Wait-" Monica's brain was short-circuiting. She can't let him leave yet. "X-Men? Hold on, you must've hit you head or the brainwashing scrambled your brains because I have <em>no</em> idea what you're talking about. Unless... were you blipped?"</p><p>Peter made a face. "Blipped? What's that, like an acid trip?"</p><p>Okay, so he clearly had no idea on what's been happening. Monica started thinking. "Do you know who the Avengers are?"</p><p>"Avengers? Who came up with <em>that</em> name-"</p><p>Both of them heard a loud crash outside. Their heads turned toward the window.</p><p>"Wanda," Monica said. She started running to the attic door but suddenly found herself outside. Monica stumbled and Peter grabbed her arm to steady her.</p><p>"You good?"</p><p>Monica exhaled. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." Monica was starting to feel better about Peter. He was definitely nicer than Ralph/Pietro.</p><p>Two figures zoomed by them and stopped mid-air. One was all white and the other was red and dark green, and they seemed to be fighting.</p><p>"Vision!" Monica exclaimed. Looking at the other figure, Monica realized that it was also Vision, but was all white instead of red.</p><p>"I bet the other one is from S.W.O.R.D. They've been trying to attack this place from the beginning," said Monica. Thinking back to S.W.O.R.D., she hoped Jimmy Woo was okay, hopefully getting reinforcements on the other side of the barrier.</p><p>Peter looked at her weirdly. "Uhh, if S.W.O.R.D. is the bad guy, how come you're wearing that shirt?"</p><p>"SWORD isn't the bad guy. Our director is."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Vision and White Vision flew up into the sky until they weren't visible anymore. Monica looked to her left and saw Agnes in the air facing Wanda who was standing on the ground. She was trying to make out what Agnes was saying when she heard two higher-pitched voices yell out.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Mom! We're coming!"</p><p>Billy and Tommy ran out of their house towards Wanda, and Monica was worried that Agnes is going to attack them.</p><p>"No, boys get back!" Monica ran towards the boys, but Peter beat her to it and had already reached them.</p><p>"Uncle P?" Tommy asked excitedly. He was about to approach Peter when Billy held out his hand and stopped him.</p><p>"Wait, remember what mom said," Billy told Tommy. Billy stared at Peter in the eyes, and Peter stared back in confusion. After a second, an expression formed on Peter's face, Monica couldn't make out what it was exactly. The stare down lasted for a few more seconds with a confused Tommy and Monica looking in between the two. Finally Billy let out a breath.</p><p>Tommy looked at Peter nervously. "So... is he our uncle?"</p><p>Billy looked at Tommy. "No," he said, and looked back at Peter. "But he can help us."</p><p>Peter nodded and suddenly he was gone. It took a second for Monica to realize that he didn't speed away, but Vision had tackled him at full robot force. Vision pinned Peter to the grass a few yards away and Monica, Billy, and Tommy ran over to stop him.</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO WANDA??" Vision yelled, sounding absolutely furious. Peter looked scared out of his mind.</p><p>"Dad! Stop! He's okay!" Billy yelled. Tommy zipped over and kneeled by Peter's head.</p><p>"Vision," Monica said assertively. "He was being controlled by Agnes, he's good now. Let him go."</p><p>Vision hesitantly let go of Peter and stood back up. Tommy and Billy helped Peter up, who was still groaning. Vision kept his eyes on Peter but then looked to Monica.</p><p>"Geraldine?" he asked, confused.</p><p>"My name is Monica, I'm a S.W.O.R.D. agent. I'm here to help you and Wanda. Our director has been trying to attack Wanda to stop the hex, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way."</p><p>Vision nodded. "Only Wanda can take down these walls. I think, if we all work together, we'll have a chance to stop your director, and her." Vision pointed up to Agnes who was down the street.</p><p>Peter, Tommy, and Billy walked up to Monica and Vision. Peter took out a pair of goggles and put them over his eyes. "C'mon, let's kick some witch butt," he grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Noises... people talking... but it sounds so far away......</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He felt... confused.... lost..... dizzy.......</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sleepy.... tired...... so tired.........</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then everything sucker punched him in the face at full force. So<strong> loud.</strong> So <strong>bright.</strong> Everything feels weird to him. The he heard the words:</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ralph."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter's trying to catch up as much as he can. As fast as he can.</p><p>He wakes up from some trance in an unknown house- no, an unknown world. No memory of how he got there, and no one seems to know who the X-Men or mutants are despite his dad breaking national tv a few years ago. He doesn't know who this woman is, telling him apparently he's been brainwashed by some witch lady. That was the most discomforting part out of all.</p><p>Peter was glad his mind works fast. He can slow down to think without anyone noticing. Hours could pass for him when to others it would feel like seconds. Peter figured there wasn't enough time to ask questions with whatever's happening right now though. He's just glad he could be of help bringing down a big bad. Easy enough.</p><p>When he saw the kids, their faces jogged his memory. He vaguely remembers them, their presence. They enjoyed being around him. So he was kind of confused when one of them seemed hesitant.</p><p>"Wait," one of them said. He put his hand out to stop the one with the longer hair from approaching Peter. "Remember what mom said."</p><p><em>Mom.</em> The woman with the powers. Wendy, was her name? No, Wanda. <em>Uncle P.</em> He was their uncle? Or they thought he was. Last time he checked his sister was in junior high and<em> definitely</em> didn't have powers (his mom assured him when he found out about his dad). Regardless, he felt a responsibility to these kids. He felt some sort of connection.</p><p>The hesitant one was staring at him now. Peter was feeling awkward and kind of creeped out.</p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p>The kid didn't open his mouth, but Peter heard him clearly. It sunk into him that the kid was telepathic. Peter's heart started beating faster.</p><p>
  <em>Peter Maximoff. I'm a mutant. I don't know where I am. I don't remember anything about how I got here.</em>
</p><p>Peter could feel the kid looking through his head. He felt uneasy, partially from not liking people go through his head and partially from what the witch lady did to him. But for some reason he trusted the kid.</p><p>
  <em>You don't seem to remember us. I'm Billy, and this is Tommy. Can you help my family?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well I don't really have anything else to do, do I?</em>
</p><p>Billy just stared.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I can help.</em>
</p><p>Billy looked away and Peter could tell that the mind reading session was over. Billy has the same powers as Jean and the Professor, so he has to be a mutant. He's going to have to have a talk with him later.</p><p>After being tackled by 300 pounds of metal and more convincing that Peter wasn't evil (to a robot?), Billy and Tommy ran to their mother with Vision close behind.</p><p>Peter could see the witch in the air, purple energy seeping out of her. Peter remembers his vision was tinged with purple when he was possessed, seeing the shade made him feel sick.</p><p>Peter saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the White Vision hovering opposite to the witch, staring at Vision.</p><p>"Oh no, they got in," muttered Monica. Peter looked back and saw military vehicles pull up, soldiers readying their guns. This moment felt all too familiar to his 17 year old self. Peter zoomed over to the family.</p><p>"Vision, looks like you got a visitor. So, what's the plan?"</p><p>All four of them looked at Peter, but Wanda looked the most shocked. Her hands charged with more red.</p><p>"What the- get away. Now, or I'll-"</p><p>"Mom, it's okay, I talked to him," Billy interrupted.</p><p>"Yeah, Uncle P is good. He's on our side," Tommy added, looking at his mother.</p><p>Wanda glanced back at Peter, still wary.</p><p>"They're right," Peter assured her. "I promise. And call me Peter," he grinned.</p><p>White Vision charged and Vision clashed with him. As they flew over to the library, the witch finally noticed Peter.</p><p>"You're here, and out of my spell it seems!" She said loudly, then muttered, "Shit."</p><p>"Yeah, not so fun when I'm not your puppet anymore, huh? No more brainwashing for you, lady!"</p><p>"Hm, says who? And the name's Agatha, I don't believe we've properly met," she said, smiling.</p><p>Before Peter had the chance to respond, Agatha lifted up the soldiers into the air with her magic, and let them go. Right before they hit the ground, Wanda caught them with her magic to soften their fall.</p><p>"Same story, different century," Agatha said, now directing her words towards Wanda. "There will always be torches and pitchforks for ladies like us, Wanda."</p><p>The four of them looked around, taking in the situation. "Boys," Wanda looked at her sons and then Peter. "Handle the military." She looked back at her sons. "Mommy will be right back."</p><p>Wanda flew up to Agatha and the two started their fight. Billy, Tommy, and Peter turned their focus back on the soldiers.</p><p>Peter spoke first. "So you guys got a plan, or..."</p><p>Billy raised his arms. His hands started to glow blue and Peter saw the side of the soldiers heads start to glow as well. Billy was freezing them in place.</p><p>"Nice," Peter said. He looked at Tommy. "You ready?"</p><p>Tommy grinned. "I feel the need-"</p><p>"-for speed!"</p><p>Peter and Tommy got to work. Tommy was just unloading guns when he looked over to Peter and saw him rearranging the soldiers arms in awkward positions. A giggle came out and Tommy got an idea. After they got through all the guns, Peter met up with Tommy who was now wearing sports sunglasses and a S.W.O.R.D. baseball cap. He handed another cap to Peter who put it on his head, and the two finally sped over back to Billy.</p><p>Suddenly the world moved again, like someone hit the play button on a remote. Bullets fell to the ground, arms smacked into faces, a couple soldiers punched themselves. Peter saw one soldier trip over himself and noticed that his shoelaces were tied together.</p><p>Tommy and Billy high-fived in celebration.</p><p>"Did you do that?" Peter asked Tommy. When he nodded, Peter chucked to himself. "Nice!" he said, giving Tommy a high-five. As they were celebrating, the three of them didn't notice Hayward jump out of his car and pull out his gun.</p><p>Peter heard a voice. "No, wait! Stand down!" He turned to see Monica appearing out of nowhere, shielding the three boys from Hayward's bullets. As Peter slowed time, panic set in when he realized a couple bullets had already hit Monica. But he noticed an energy around them. They didn't seem to be injuring her, she was stopping the bullets and absorbing their energy. The fact that Monica had powers as well was a problem that Peter pushed aside to worry about later. He made his way toward Hayward and aimed his gun away from Monica and the kids. Then he moved Hayward's fist to his face for a nice punch. On his way back he grabbed the four bullets still making their way to Monica. He looked at the last bullet which was closest to Billy and saw blue energy around it. The bullet stayed frozen when Peter caught up with time, Billy holding it in the air. </p><p>"Nice reflexes kid," Peter said. Monica looked at Billy in disbelief as he dropped the bullet.</p><p>"Nice tricks," she said.</p><p>"I like yours too," Billy replied.</p><p>Monica looked back at Peter. "Thanks for that," she said</p><p>They heard Hayward yell out as he punched himself in the face and dropped his gun. He looked at the superpowered group, and Peter assumed he officially freaked out because he got back into his vehicle and backed off in a panic.</p><p>But he didn't get far. When he stopped to change gears, a funnel cake truck crashed into him out of nowhere.</p><p>The kids ooohhed painfully at the crash and Peter yelled out, "Yeah! That's what you deserve!"</p><p>A woman with long dark hair stumbled out of the truck. She was wearing a weird blue matching outfit and bright red lipstick.</p><p>"Darcy!" Monica yelled out excitedly and jogged over to her. Peter gave her a lift and caught Darcy when she was getting out of the truck.</p><p>"Darcy, where'd you come from? Are you okay? How did you-" Monica asked, questions rushing out.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine," Darcy reassured her. "I was in a circus, Vision found me, long story."</p><p>She looked at Peter and pointed, "Piieet-?"</p><p>"Peter," Peter interrupted. He held his hand out.</p><p>Darcy gave a nod and took it. "Darcy. Lewis. Nice to meet you." She looked at Monica. "So he's..."</p><p>"Long story," said Monica.</p><p>The twins made their way over to Peter, Darcy, and Monica. "What now Uncle P?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"Well, Wanda and Vision seem to be busy with their own problems," said Monica, looking around. Flashes of red and purple were lighting up the giant storm cloud in the sky, and both Vision and White Vision were off somewhere, probably having a really brutal, intense fight.</p><p>"Hope Jimmy got some help on the other side," said Darcy. "I think for now we just... wait."</p><p>The five of them were silent for a beat. Peter looked down at Billy.</p><p>"Hey," he said softly, giving Billy a nudge. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"</p><p>Billy nodded and they walked down the road until they were out of earshot.</p><p>"What is it?" Billy asked.</p><p>Peter wasn't sure where to start.</p><p>"I know people, with your powers," he started, not sure where he was going with this.</p><p>Billy nodded. "I saw. A girl, and a man. He was bald."</p><p>"Yeah," Peter said. He paused again. "Did you see how I got here?"</p><p>Billy thought for a bit. "It was hard to tell what happened. I think you were pulled from somewhere. Not this earth. You belong somewhere else."</p><p>Peter didn't know what he was hearing. "Earth? What do you mean different Earth, there's only one Earth. Are you saying I'm an alien?" He talks faster than usual when he's nervous.</p><p>Billy seemed calm. "No, like a different universe. You were pulled through some type of portal."</p><p>Peter opened his mouth but no words came out. It sounded crazy, but things started to click. Why no one knew the X-Men, why he didn't know what Monica was talking about when she questioned him, why he and Wanda have the same last name even though he'd never seen the woman before in his life.</p><p>"So I'm Wanda's brother, but from a different universe," Peter said</p><p>"She did have a brother," Monica said from behind him. Peter turned around; she had walked up to their conversation. "They were twins. He had the same powers as you, same hair too."</p><p>Peter ran his fingers through his silver hair. "What happened?"</p><p>Monica looked down. "He was killed. In a battle, many years ago. It affected Wanda greatly. I assume Agatha brought you over to trick her, you're the closest thing she could find."</p><p>Peter took a deep breath. This was a lot to absorb. He was a twin in a different universe, who's dead, and he doesn't know how anything happened. The last thing he remembers was hanging out in his room at the Mansion. God, how long has it been? Everyone must be worried that he had suddenly disappeared. He wonders if Cerebro works in a different universe.</p><p>Peter realized he was more alone than he felt before.</p><p>"Hey, You okay?" Monica asked. Peter realized his breathing was shallow and he was fidgeting with a zipper on his jacket.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Just a lot to take in, y'know?" He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. "I don't- I don't know how to get home."</p><p>"Hey," Monica put a hand on Peter's arm. "We'll figure it out, okay? There are people in this world that know more about this stuff. People on our side, unlike Agatha."</p><p>Peter nodded. He was grateful Monica was being so nice to him.</p><p>"We'll remember you Uncle P, when you go home," Billy said.</p><p>Peter smiled at him. He looked up at where Darcy and Tommy were standing and saw them fooling around, keeping Hayward trapped in the car.</p><p>"I'll remember you guys too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading!! I like this chapter a lot better than the first one, it has all the juicy parts :) Don't forget to leave kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I know this isn't the best thing I've ever written but I wanted to write a little fix it for the wv finale since it was kinda disappointing for me (and peter wasn't the only reason) this is just for fun, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>